


A Welcome Offer

by Kalloway



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Antonio has, mostly, just had a long day. Still...





	A Welcome Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



"You look like you could use a drink." 

Antonio looked up at Nathan and, after a moment, he nodded. 

"I know a great little hole in the wall," Nathan continued, smiling, as he reached to pull Antonio to his feet. "I won't even make you talk about it." 

Antonio chuckled. There wasn't much to talk about that wasn't fairly standard: dull sponsor meeting, awkward interview, car making a weird rattle again, two incredibly average personal appearances... 

He hadn't even had steam to blow off with training. 

Nathan didn't let go as they headed for the elevator. 

Antonio didn't pull away.


End file.
